Then I Did
by spinningisfun
Summary: Songfic,turned actual story. Raikim. The rating could change. Chapter 5 technically 6 up!
1. Then I Did

**AN: I was listening to this song and this popped into my head so I decided to write it. It's probably bad but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and the song Then I Did belongs to Rascal Flatts. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raimundo POV**

I was looking out the window of the plane. I was thinking about Kimiko again. I really wanted to call her. She probably changed her numbers by now though.

_I thought about calling you when I got off the plane  
_

_Every time I see this city through the clouds I get that way  
_

_Call me crazy for missing you like this but I do  
_

_By now I figured you had all your numbers changed  
_

After I left the temple when we defeated evil I kept in touch with every one. Kimiko and I were even going out. It was great. I formed a band with some friends I had back in Brazil. Then at a gig one night we got invited to go on tour. I had to go. It was my big break. That was a year ago.

_It's been at least a year since I called you up to say  
_

_We need to talk I got this job and I think I'm going to take it  
_

_Cause I been waiting all my life  
_

_For a break like this  
_

_It's my chance of a lifetime I just know it is  
_

_I gotta go find these dreams  
_

_Was the last thing that I said  
_

_And then I did  
_

I was walking towards the temple, to visit Master Fung and Omi. My band had just finished the tour and I wanted to see how they were doing. It was a really nice day, I could see clear to the mountain near the temple , and it reminded me of that time Kimiko and I pretended we were sick, and spent the day in the village near here.

_I can see clear to the mountains as I head up our old street  
_

_I remember how we'd call in sick on days like these  
_

_And turn the music up roll the windows down and just drive  
_

She always supported me, no matter what I did and whenever I was going to give up she kept pushing be to keep going. I remember what she said when I told her about the tour.

_You talked me outta givin' up on myself so many times_

_Convinced me to get in while I could, regrets hang heavy on the mind_

_But you never doubted me, you kept pushing me_

_Saying you've been waiting all your life for a break like this_

_It's your chance of a lifetime you just know it is_

_You gotta go find those dreams_

_Was the last thing that you said_

_And then I did_

She was wrong. No matter how successful the band got I missed her like crazy. The relationship didn't work out because it was long-distance.

_But you were wrong_

_Love was what I wanted all along_

_And now you're gone_

Master Fung and Omi are doing fine and I'm off to America to see Clay.

_I thought about calling you when I got off the plane_

_Every time I see this city through the clouds I get that way_

He was doing really well too. He has a girlfriend name Jill. I found out where Kimiko lives from Clay and the planes landing in Tokyo soon.

I_ thought about calling you when I got off the plane_

_Every time I see this city through the clouds I get that way_

I really hope she didn't change her numbers.

_But you were wrong_

_Love was what I wanted all along_

* * *

AN: That was my first song fic. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. 


	2. Do you want me to continue?

**AN: I decided to be evil (after some coxing from my friend Tina)part of what's going to happen to see if anyone actually cares.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RAI POV**

I really wasn't expecting what I saw when I found Kimiko's house, or should I say mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Only one sentence! Sorry I'm done now. Review if you actually want a story off of this. If you do here's a small preview of next time:

_You're invited to the wedding of_

_K.T. and S.P._


	3. The real second chapter

**AN: Okay people want me to continue. But if it completely stinks I'll delete it and forget it existed. To the people wondering if this is going to be Raikim, just look at my profile for a hint.**

**Also thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys are wonderful.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RAI POV**

I really wasn't expecting what I saw when I found Kimiko's house, or should I say mansion. It was around 3:00pm and people were rushing around hanging red and white decorations everywhere. There was a sign that said CONGRATULATIONS! I asked a lady walking by what was going on and she said "We're decorating for the wedding reception," and showed me an invitation that read

_You're invited to the wedding of_

_K.T. and S.P._

"What?!?!?!?" I screamed. Most of the decorators turned and stared at me. "Uhhhh, could one of you please tell me where I could find Kimiko Tohomiko?" I asked praying she was around.

"Ms. Tohomiko is in the garden supervising the decorating there." A man, who I assumed to be a gardener, answered.

"Thanks," I said running to the garden area. Then I saw her. She was a beautiful as ever with her black hair put in a ponytail with to strands still in the front, framing her face. She had a red spaghetti strap tank top in and a knee length red skirt. She was also wearing black flats and carrying a clip board. I felt kinda strange wearing dark blue jeans, a green tee-shirt and my black leather jacket.(WOOT!)

"Come on people!" She yelled, "We have until tomorrow night to finish decorating! I know you've been working hard, but, not to sound mean, WORK FASTER!!" The response was a unified grunt. "Uh... please?" They continued working.

"Kimiko!" I yelled running over to her. (Picture a fun slow motion thing people) The first thing I did was embrace her. And I mean a big 'never gonna let go' kind of embrace. "Don't get married." I whispered.

"What?" She asked pushing me away.

"Kimiko, don't get married." I repeated pleading. She burst out laughing. "Kim I fail to see the humor here." That only made her laugh harder. "I don't want you to get married. What is so funny about it? I'm in love with you and all you do is laugh."

She froze. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Would I have come all the way to Tokyo if I didn't?"

"Oh Rai that is so sweet of you to say, but I'm not getting married." As soon a she finished speaking a woman with long brown hair, a grey skirt and a matching grey jacket ran up and whispered something in her ear. "WHAT!! He can't do that. You've got to take me to him, I'll straighten this out. Sorry Raimundo I've got to go. Tell Raquel, she's my housekeeper, that I told you that you could stay here. You can have the blue room. See you later." She said quickly running off with the other woman.

"Wait Kim!" I shouted, but she was too far away. _Might as well go find her housekeeper._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Sorry it's short! I have a big school project due soon so I don't get to write much. I'm also gonna try to update Transdemetional and Xiaolin Ghostbusters, so I might not update this very quickly. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3 at last!

**AN: HI! I changed the wedding to 3 days away to make it easier to put more stuff in before the wedding. I bet your all so excited that I updated! Anyway...thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't remember if I put how old they are so:**

**Clay and his girlfriend (who was named Jill and is being renamed.)23 **

**Raimundo & Kimiko: 22**

**Omi: 21 (AN:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMI CAN DRINK!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!)**

**Keiko and Stephan: 22**

_Italic is Kimiko's thoughts._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KIM POV**

My thoughts were racing._Oh Kami. Rai's in Tokyo. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! Focus. You have a wedding to save. Stephen (_**AN: Keiko's fiancé)**_ is getting cold feet, and drinking before 5 o' clock. Okay calm down. __Two problems. Okay, more like three. Rai was back, I don't know if I still want to be with him. Even though he obviously wants to get back together. And 3rd problem Stephen has cold feet and unless **I **make sure he goes through with it Keiko will be crushed. WHY DID I AGREE TO BEING WEDDING PLANNER? 'Because' _a voice in my head answered, '_this has been being planned since three days after you and Raimundo broke-up' _

I rolled down the window of the limo I was taking to the bar, where Stephan was. Luckily it was Norio's Sushi and Sake. (**Doesn't exist. Needs a more creative name.) **Norio has been my friend ever since I moved back to Tokyo. He's 25, has light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and took over his father's restaurant, if you could call it that, when his father had a heart attack and couldn't run it any longer. He was still alive, just couldn't work. Norio had a girlfriend when I first met him, but they broke up soon after that.

The limo slowed to a stop as we arrived at Norio's. _Phew we're here. _I got out of the car and looked at my watch. 4:00pm. _If I make this quick I'll still have enough time to get back for dinner. _I walked into the bar. Norio had gone to Boston once and decided it would be cool to make his bar a replica of Cheers. He lived in the apartment above it, and that's where I knew Stephan would be.

"Hey Kim! A little early for a drink isn't it?" Norio said good-heartedly from the bar. He was wearing a white-ish tee-shirt and bark blue jeans. He had a white apron over it. Okay it was a very dirty white apron, so it actually looked more brown than white.

"Maybe later Norio. Is Stephan upstairs? If you've been giving him drinks I swear I'll"

"Hey, calm down."He cut me off. "He's up there but I wouldn't serve him anything. Poor guy, he's a nervous wreak." H shook his head. Then he looked up and smiled. "Why don't we go talk to him?" I nodded as Norio lead the way up stairs.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: This would be longer if my EVIL older brother wasn't forcing me off the computer. I know it's short and that not much happened, and Rai isn't in it, but at least it's a chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R!**


	5. I'm back

**AN: I'm sorry!! Please forgive me for being away so long. I got really rapt up in this other show called Roswell, and just wasn't inspired for this. Anyway Rai since Rai wasn't in the last chapter (sad wasn't it?) he'll be in this chapter. It'll be switching between what Kim is doing and what Rai is doing. Also everyone should thank my dear friend Christina, for getting me off my lazy butt to update.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RAI POV**

_Right then _I thought. _Who's Raquel? I wonder where Kimiko is going. She sure did look pretty. Wait focus. Find this Raquel person._ I walked around and found out what was going on. Apparently Kim's friend Keiko is getting married to some dude name Stephan and Kim is the maid of honor.

"Hey do you know where I can find Raquel?" I asked a worker.

"Yep. She's in the kitchen trying to stop the chef from quitting." The tone of his voice told me this was nothing new.

"Okay thanks." He nodded as I walked away.

"Wait." I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Kitchens that' a way." He said pointing the opposite direction.

"I knew that, I was just... going to take the scenic route."

"Right."

After getting lost 3 times I managed to get to the kitchen. And let me tell you it was a mess. Food everywhere, pots and pans scattered, the walls where completely covered in gunk. There were two people, a woman and a man. The woman looked around five two and even through the food looked ready to kill. The man was wearing a chef's hat, and looked just as angry. "Um excuse me, I'm looking for Raquel." I said picking up a pan on the floor in front of me.

"That's me." The woman, who I now knew as Raquel said here face brightening. "Uh could you wait here while I get cleaned up?"

"I guess."

"Good." She said walking away.

"So..."the chef started."Why do you want to talk to that beast disguised as a woman?"

"I'm guessing you don't like her."

"Not at all. Ever since Miss Kimiko hired here she's been terrorizing me. I just realized I haven't introduced myself." He said wiping away the food from his hands and face. "I'm Luigi the chef of this fine household, and you are?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa.' I said extending my hand.

He took it and asked "So how do you know my boss? Anything _interesting_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Can you blame me? We were friends for a while and then we got together but..."

"I'm back! How can I help you?" Raquel interrupted smiling. She looked around my age and had light red hair, and green eyes.

"Yeh, I'm a friend of Kimiko's and she told me I could have the… blue room." I took my hand away from Luigi and extended it to Raquel. "I'm Raimundo."

"Raquel, but you already knew that. So the blue room, follow me I guess." She said with that smile still on her face.

"Hey Raimundo," Luigi called, "You need to talk you just come to me. It'll be nice to talk to someone that doesn't work here for once."

"Sure." I called back.

When we were out of the room Raquel said "I don't know why you'd want to talk to him. He'd a jerk and a lair, so don't trust a word he says. If you really want to talk, tell me I can keep my mouth shut. Oh here we are the blue room." She pointed at an engraved sign that read Blue Room on a green door.

"Wow I wasn't really looking around on the way here; I don't think I'll be able to find my way back."

"Thats okay. People tend to get lost here so there's a map in you room." She handed me the key and went back down the hall.

I realized why Kim gave me the blue room as soon as I walked in. There were waves painted on the walls and even a surf board hanging up. _Kim knows me really well. _I thought as I laid down on the bed and drifted into a jet lag induced sleep.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kimiko POV**

"What if she leaves me at the alter?!?!?! How do I know she's really the one? What if the person I'm really supposed to be with is still out in the world somewhere?" Stephan wailed. Norio and I had spent the last two hours trying to calm him down, but it hadn't been working very well.

"Stephan, calm down." I urged, placing my hand on his arm to comfort him. "Keiko_ loves _you. In a stand outside your house holding a CD player over her head type way. She'd never leave you at the alter," I paused taking a breathe, "I have never seen her as happy as she is around you, or you as happy as you are around her. You guys have something real, and I'm not gonna let you talk yourself into ruining your life."

"Me neither." Norio added.

This seemed to pacify him for the moment. "Okay," he said, "I can do this. Keiko and I love each other and we are getting married!" With that he bolted out the apartment door and down the stairs. "Owwwwwwww!" I heard him cry. With a quick glance to Norio, I raced after him and was greeted with the sight of Stephan hopping up and down holding his foot. I burst out laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay you all probably hate me by now but…I fully intend to finish this story. R&R please!**


	6. Waking and surprise

**Is anyone still there? taps the screen Wow. It's been awhile. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I don't think I'll ever be forgiven, but I just haven't been inspired. So many things have happened. Mostly school stuff, and then my grandpa died. Anyway…here's the chapter.**

**RAI POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. _Holy crap where am I? _ I spazzed out for a few seconds when the events of the day came flooding back to me. I was at Kim's mansion. She wasn't getting married. I told her I still loved her.

What did she say? "Oh Rai that is so sweet of you to say," does that mean she still loves me? Or did she think I was kidding? Or does she now only think of me as a friend and thinks I meant friends love?

_Ugh. This is getting me nowhere. I think a shower might clear my head a bit. _Then I stiffed my arm and decided a shower would help me a lot.

**KIM POV**

After we finally got Stephan home and calm I checked the clock. _Holy crap it's nine at night! _

"Hey Kimiko"

"Yeah Norio?' I turned to face him. He looked so nervous. It made no sense, what was there to be nervous about? He took my hand. _Oh kami, what's he gonna do?_ He started to lean towards me. _Oh shitake mushrooms I know what he's gonna do! _Then it was too late. His lips were on mine and his arms were holding me close to him.

**Sorry it was so short. I keep promising longer chapters but I never seem to be able to deliver them. **


End file.
